Upon execution of programs that are described in an interpreter-type program language, an information processing apparatus conducts lexical analysis on the source code of the program and conducts assignment of an internal code in accordance with a result of the lexical analysis. Then, the information processing apparatus sequentially performs processing in accordance with the assigned internal code.
Furthermore, source codes are sometimes stored in a compressed state. In such a case, upon execution of a compressed interpreter-type source code, the information processing apparatus performs a process to decompress the source code and then conducts lexical analysis and assignment of an internal code.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-290021
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-324730
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-1027